Rash of Life
by Shaz1
Summary: Sequel to 'More than Angels Watching', a challenging rescue threatens the new found peace surrounding the Tracy family, can they face it together or will it tear them apart? Chapter Ten up at last!
1. Chapter One

Rash of Life

By Sharron Ibbitson

Rating: PG-13

Okay guys I have taken a bi of a break from TB stories for a while, but since I am coming to the end of my current PotC offerings I thought I'd jump back to my delightful Scott.

This is a sequel to my other two stories 'A Child's Faith' and 'More than Angels Watching' so if you haven't read those yet you will need to for parts of this to make any sense.

Rash Of Life

Scott Tracey sighed to himself as he basked in the radiant sunshine as his younger brothers played like children in the pool. The last couple of years hadn't been easy on Scott, first he had suffered a very traumatic rescue that had resulted in the death of a young child and just as he recovered from that he had run into the only woman he had ever truly loved only for her to die in his arms just as they were growing close again. With the love and support of his family he was slowly moving on, although on occasions a sharp stab of pain shot through his heart when he realised that he would never see the sun reflecting from Lucy's hair or the mischievous sparkle in her eyes when she laughed, and that hurt him more than anything. He was pulled harshly out of his thoughts by a firm hand gripping down on his shoulder.

"You okay there son?" Jeff Tracy asked his oldest child. He was concerned for Scott, he had been through more pain in the last couple of years than anybody deserved in a lifetime, but what was even worse was the way that Scott continually held his fears and hurt inside gradually withdrawing into himself.

"Hi dad, yeah I'm fine I was just thinking is all" the younger man replied and flashed a quick grin at his father. Jeff shook his head slightly, he knew he wouldn't get Scott to open up to him, but he may be able to loosen him up.

"You know Gordon was telling the other day about how much you are slowing down in your old age, said you couldn't even compete with him in a game of pool volleyball anymore" Jeff told his son in a matter of fact voice.

"Is that so?" the older Tracy boy responded, his competitive nature spurring exactly the reaction that Jeff had countered on.

"Yep, said you and Virg stood no chance against him and Alan" Jeff continued, and Scott got to his feet pulling his shirt off to show a muscular and tanned torso, then he neatly dived into the pool.

"Hey Gordo, how'd you fancy showing us old 'uns how to play volleyball huh?" he yelled to his second youngest brother, receiving a ball slap bang in the face in response. Jeff chuckled to himself as his boys started a heated game in the pool with more splashing than actual volleyball happening. He sat down picking up his son's discarded magazine, his mission now accomplished and his mind convinced that Scott would heel just fine Jeff Tracy allowed himself to relax.

"No way! Yu didn't beat us, you and Virgil cheated" Alan argued with his oldest brother as the Tracy family sat down to eat their dinner.

"Come on Alan, me and Scot kicked your butts!" Virgil responded. Ordinarily Jeff and Ruth would get irate with the arguing going on around the dinner table yet it was so nice to finally have a sense of normality and joviality that both of the elder Tracys were willing to let it slide.

"Alan's right! You did cheat, both of you!" Gordon added to the conversation.

"Fine you're so convinced of that then what say to a rematch tomorrow?" Scott responded, throwing down the gauntlet to his two youngest brothers, a challenged that neither of them would resist. Finally with some sense of peace restored the family sat down and ate their meals with just the usual dinnertime chatter which, Jeff was pleased to see, Scott joined in with. Just as they were about to dig into Grandma's infamous desserts the radio crackled into life and John's face appeared.

"Hi guys!" he greeted, yet his expression clearly showed that it was no social call. "Father I have just had a call from the NYPD, here's the situation" he told the group and with a collective sigh they abandoned their food and crowded around to listen to the details of the impending rescue.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Hey guys, many thanks for your reviews, and sorry this has been so long coming, but I have been a very busy bee- as I have just been accepted into the police service, so I probably won't be posting very much in the near future as I have my training starting in two weeks time! Anyway I will try and post as much as I can, please keep the reviews coming. I am going to try to make sure that I post a chapter once a week.

Chapter Two

Scott sighed to himself as he flew his precious bird, he did feel better than he had for quite a while, thanks in the most part to his family, but he still felt an emptiness within his heart- an aching that told the tale of his lost love. He couldn't believe how the last couple of years had gone for him- he had just found himself drifting back o normality after the incident in the mine when he had been reunited with Lucy the love of his life- just to have fate so cruelly step in by taking her away from him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts- he knew from experience that if he allowed his mind to follow that path that he would lose all concentration and there was no way he could afford for that to happen while he was at a rescue.

John had told the family what to expect- apparently there had been an explosion on the outskirts of New York, which had caused a number of buildings to collapse trapping numerous people underneath, far too many for the emergency services to get to without outside help. Scott was dragged out of his thoughts by the voice of his brother transmitting across the radio.

"Tb two to TB one, how far away are you Scott?" Virgil asked, his voice as calm as ever. Scott smiled slightly to himself- ever since Lucy's death his brother had taken it on himself to always contact him on the way to rescues- probably to make sure he hadn't freaked out although obviously Virgil would never admit as much.

"I should arrive at the dangerzone in approximately one half hour Virgil" Scott responded- deliberately keeping his tone clipped and professional. He could already imagine Virgil rolling his eyes at his response- after the mine Scott had been more and more open about his feelings to Virgil and his father, yet somehow all of that had been undone with Lucy's passing- the shutters had once more slammed firmly into place, only occasionally allowing anybody to peer over the top, and Scott knew all too well how irritating his younger brother found it, yet it was not something that he was willing to change. When Lucy had died he had found it much easier to just continue with life and block out the pain in any way that he knew how, and in doing so he had blocked out his family as well- but that was the only way that Scott Tracy knew how to deal with his problems.

Virgil sighed to himself in frustration- despite his father's assurances that Scott was healing well after his latest trauma- Virgil was less than convinced, he saw the pain tat flickered across his brother's face when he wasn't quite quick enough to disguise it- yet for some reason his brother just kept pushing them all away, completely unwilling to accept any help. Virgil shook his head- sometimes his brother could be so stubborn that he seriously considered throttling him himself.

"F A B Scott" Virgil responded- unable to fully disguise the frustration in his voice. He may have been fooling himself- but he could have shown that he heard Scott chuckle before signing off.

Scott chucked to himself as he signed off the radio, he could tell that his brother was getting frustrated at him, and sometimes it was just all too easy to fuel the fire. He soon stopped laughing as he caught sight of the scene of terror just coming into view, billowing smoke covered the air over the buildings, and the place was swarming with rescue crews and injured people. Scott immediately called his brother to let him know the severity of the situation.

"Yes Scott?" Virgil responded, his tone clearly indicating that he was still slightly peeved with his older brother.

"Virg, you best get your foot down here, this is bad- looks like this is going to be a long one" Scott told his brother, and Virgil could tell from his brother's voice that he was worried.

"F A B Scott, I am about ten minutes away" Virgil responded- determined to get to his brother as soon as possible- recent events too fresh in his mind to not be worried.

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Hey guys, Thank you for your kind reviews, please keep them coming!! I am sorry for the delay in posting, but I am currently away from home!

Chapter Three

No matter how many times Scott Tracy saw death and devastation, he never found himself hardened to the effects it had on him, and for that a small part of him was glad. He looked around him, the dust of the scene sticking to his hot balmy skin as the heat of the flames around him caused sweat to roll off every part of him. He sighed as he used his sleeve to wipe his face, trying to prevent the moisture from running into his eyes. He looked across to where his brother was in a similar situation, to be honest there had been little for International Rescue to do, most of the blaze had been at full force for a number of hours before the authorities had contacted them, Scott sighed in frustration if only they had been called a couple of hours sooner a different story may have been told, yet now their presence was only required to dig out the few remaining survivors. He sighed once more, a children's hospital had been caught in the explosion and the entire area was surrounded by people desperately trying to get word on their families, and Scott had no good news to give them. It killed him to see people suffer such losses, especially when it was children involved, he couldn't imagine the pain that losing a child could bring, and he sure as hell hoped that he would never have to find out.

Virgil sighed deeply, he was exhausted, the rescue had been going on for hours, and for every survivor that they managed to dig out of the rubble they had nine deceased victims, and those were odds that nobody would be happy with. He looked across to where his brother stood just to his left, and saw that Scott looked pretty much how he himself imagined he did, dirty, grimy and absolutely shattered. He turned his attention back to the task at hand, and once more began scrambling the rubble to one side with his bruised and cut hands as he prayed he would find someone breathing underneath it all, although the thermal scan told a different story.

Scott was beginning to give up hope, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before International rescue would have to pull out, and head back to base ready to go on another rescue where they actually stood a chance of finding some survivors, yet somehow he was drawn to continue trying here, he knew that his father would disapprove since in theory any person could do what he and his brother were doing at that moment- but he just couldn't bring himself to leave just yet. He was promptly dragged out of his thoughts by the sudden whirling from his thermal scanner. His heart jumped into his throat as the first sign of life in over two hours presented itself right in front of him. He looked up and caught his brother's gaze, Virgil's eyes shone in the smoke and without exchanging a word headed over to his brother's side. Scott was immediately on his hands and knees clearing away the rocks and mortar as quickly as his damaged hands would allow, and Virgil was immediately beside him mirroring his movements. Within a few moments the two brothers had managed to clear away a small hole, Scott stuck his head through the gap, and found below a cavern seemingly protected from most of the impact, inside there were a number of small children. He pulled his head back and a beaming smile lit his entire face.

"There's about ten kids down there all looking just fine, and another ten or so with some injuries" Scott told his brother as he began to tie a lead rope around his slender waist, and before Virgil knew what had happened, his older brother had disappeared down the opening into the small cavern below.

End of Chapter Three

Please Review


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Thank you all for your kind reviews, please keep them coming!

Chapter Four

Scott resisted the urge to cry out as he quickly found himself encompassed in the darkness around him. He had been weary of small, dark spaces ever since the mine incident and this was bringing back memories that he would sooner have left buried. He was desperately trying not to panic, for he knew that if he did he would soon choke in the confined space amongst all of the dust, so instead he gritted his teeth and concentrated on reaching the people down below as quickly as he possibly could.

Virgil couldn't help but look down into the small slot to which his brother had just disappeared into. He knew that his brother still had major issues with small dark places so quite why he had been so adamant to go down was a mystery to Virgil, or at least it would have been if he didn't know his brother so well. He sighed as he tried to shake off his sense of unease, yet where Scott was concerned it was not an easy thing to do.

It didn't take Scott very long at all to locate the missing children, he literally bumped into them as he burrowed his way through the narrow openings, he couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped him when he found them more or less unscathed, it was the group further into the cavern that made his concern elevate, for the children currently there were barely moving.

"What do you mean he has gone down to look for them?" the angry tone of Jeff Tracy asked his second son. Virgil couldn't help but gulp at the sound of his father's voice, he had always hated being on the receiving end of that tone of voice, and today was no exception.

"He received a report that there were a number of children stuck down in the debris, the life scanners backed this up. He decided to go down and check it to see if he could find a way of getting them all to safety" Virgil replied, deliberately keeping his tone and language professional, hoping that it would calm his father. Jeff sighed deeply.

"Yes all right Virgil, I can understand that, but I am just concerned by how Scott will react to being down in such a small dark place after what happened before. Has he been in contact since he went down" Jeff asked his son, and Virgil had to admit that his father's thoughts were echoing his own, yet he couldn't help the small wince that escaped him in response to his father's words.

"No father, I haven't heard from him" Virgil replied. Jeff sighed to himself, this was the absolute worst part of his otherwise dream organisation, he felt so powerless sat behind his desk on his exotic tropical island whilst his sons risked their lives to rescue others, what made it even worse was the fact that it was on his orders.

"Okay Virgil, keep me informed as and when you hear anything" Jeff told his other son, seeing with his own eyes just how worried Virgil himself was. With one last farewell Jeff signed off leaving his second oldest to go and find his brother. Once the comlink connection was closed, Jeff allowed his body to fall back against his chair, his shoulders sagging in worry for his boys, a worry that he knew would not go until every last one of them had landed safely back on Tracy Island.

Scott tied of the last of his bandages, he had treated all of the badly injured children as best as he could, but it was dark and he only had limited supplies, so he knew that it was vital to get them all out of there as quickly as humanly possible, he was not going to have the death of another child on his conscience, he would sooner die first.

"Come on Scott, answer God Dammit!" Virgil cursed as yet again his wrist com went unanswered. "Right that's it! I'm going down" he muttered to himself, before dashing off to Thunderbird Two and grabbing another length of extra strength flame retardant rope- another one of Brain's designs, he added it on the self extracting reel and headed directly down the same opening as his brother had disappeared down nearly three hours before. As soon as he reached the bottom he had to blink his eyes several times, it was so dusty and dark lord only knew how Scott would be handling it. Virgil resisted the urge to sigh- realising that he would only end up with a lungful of dust for his efforts. With one hand Virgil took a loose grip on his brother's lead rope and carefully made his way through the devastation to where he would find his brother.

"Shush, its okay kid I gotcha" Scott soothed the youngster that he encompassed in his tender embrace. "Its okay I'll get ya outta here" he whispered yet he wasn't speaking to the child in front of him, his words were aimed at a girl who had died nearly a year earlier in a dark dusty mine.

Virgil stopped for at least the eighth time wishing that he had put breathing apparatus on before diving down after his brother. He pulled his glove off and wiped his clean hand over his tired cloggy eyes. He was already exhausted yet Scott's line still hung taut clearly showing that he still had a good way to go before catching up with his brother. With one last breath he once more set off his desperation to make sure his brother was okay pushing his exhaustion to one side.

End Chapter Four

Please review!


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Sorry for the incredibly long delay in updating this. I have been so busy over the last while with lots of changes, but now my Thunderbirds fixation is well and truly back!!!

Chapter Five

The dust was sticking to the sweat that covered his face, and the darkness was making his eyes strained to make out the shapes that the torch picked up. The darkness made a shiver run through him, and he knew that he had to get to his brother now. Yet his brother may as well have been in a different world, every time Virgil thought he was nearly there, Scott was yet still no where to be seen. His lungs gradually got used to the thick dank air as he progressed on his journey, but he knew he wouldn't feel calm until his brother was in his sight.

Jeff sat staring at the pictures of his sons on the wall, this was the absolute worse thing about International rescue, every time his sons went off on a rescue he didn't know if they would come back safe or at all. He hated the thought of one of them getting hurt, yet he knew that none of them would have it any other way. He was so proud of his sons, they were so close to each other and selfless. He loved all of them equally and he loved seeing them interact, it saddened him that at times they didn't get to spend as much time together as he would have liked. He just hoped that they all knew how much they meant to each other and to him. He sighed as he still received no update from his two oldest sons, he couldn't help but worry about Scott. The young man had been through far too much lately. He had seen too much loss and suffering and he honestly didn't know if Scott would be able to take any more.

Virgil sighed in relief to himself, as finally he could see the beam from his brother's torch.

"Scott!" he yelled out, his voice croaky from the dust. His brother made no reaction, Virgil coughed trying to dislodge the dust from his tortured throat and made his way closer. He crawled in the dark enclosed space, his mind a whirl of emotion worried for how his brother would be coping with this claustrophobic environment. He carefully raised his arms and placed it on his brother's shoulder. Scott's head whipped around to find his younger brother squatting down behind him.

"Virg, thank god we need to get these kids out of here" Scott told his brother, his eyes pleading and his arms encompassing a young child in his embrace. Virgil cast his eyes down to the child resting against his brother's chest and could immediately tell why his brother was so desperate to get this child out. She was no more than six years old and was bleeding from a head wound. The girl was already unconscious and her breath rattled in her damaged chest. It was almost a repeat of the mine two years previously, he just knew that Scott would not survive going through that again.

"Can you take her back up?" Virgil asked his brother, knowing him well enough to know that he would not relinquish his grip on the poorly child to allow Virgil to take her up.

"Just try and stop me" Scott replied. "You check on those over there, I run out of bandages and they need some treatment. I will take her up and bring back more supplies, and some props to try to stabilise it down here." Scott told his brother, Virgil's appearance giving him a flash back to here and now and allowing him to regain control. Virgil nodded in agreement, pleased to see his brother back with him. He just had to keep it that way.

Scott struggled on, each inch a huge effort to his battered body, but he had to get the girl to safety, he couldn't be responsible for the death of another child. He carefully eased her through the last metre to the edge of the gap. He sighed and took a breath to gather together his reserves to ease her through. His aching arms shook with the effort, but finally she was out to safety. He pulled himself through behind her and untied the rope from his waist before once more gently taking the girl into his arms and carried her across to the awaiting medical staff. He tenderly passed her over to a paramedic, who dashed to meet them with a stretcher. Once the girl was wheeled across to the awaiting ambulance, Scott hesitated before following, he needed to get back to his brother, but he wanted to see the girl be okay too. He nodded once to himself before dashing behind the medical staff, only to wish that he hadn't. The last thing he saw before the tears began to fall was the body bag being zipped closed.

End Chapter Five

Please review!!!!


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

See I am a reformed character, updating so quickly, this one is longer too!! Please review!

Chapter Six

Scott blinked furiously his heart stuck in his throat. Without a backward glance he spun on his heel and went over to Thunderbird 2, keying in the access codes he grabbed as much first aid equipment as he could before grabbing hold of the case of props and heading back across to where his brother was waiting for him. He shot back down the gap in double time, and returned to his brother so quickly that Virgil looked up in shock at seeing his brother. Without uttering a word Scott handed the medical supplies across to his brother, before he set about with the props. Pulling them out of the case one at a time and and easing them into position. Virgil half looked at his brother, confused by his lack of verbal exchange and practically frenzied movement.

"Scott?" Virgil questioned and Scott lifted his head in acknowledgement. "You okay bro?" he asked, his concern evident in his face.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Scott asked, deliberately avoiding the question, and really not wanting to go into it at the moment, if he started thinking about it his emotions would overwhelm him and he would not be able to continue. Virgil knew that he was not getting the full story, or even part of it but something was telling him that now was not the time to push his brother. He simply nodded, before moving further away. As soon as the props were in place it would be time to start getting all of the kids out of there. The two brothers worked wordlessly, each concentrating on their individual tasks at hand. Scott was deliberately focussing on the props and the props alone, he couldn't afford to allow his thoughts to wonder, if he did it would be more than his emotions that came crashing down on him, the earth would too. Virgil tied the last of the bandages and began to gather on the mobile children up, he was trying to keep his mind on the children and not on his brother, but something was the matter with the older man, he just didn't know what and it was concerning him. He watched as Scott fastened the last of the props into place, he frowned as he noticed the slight limp as Scott moved to the only part of their current accommodation that had sufficient head height for him to stand.

"I'm all done here do you need a hand?" Virgil asked his older brother, just welcoming the sound of his voice.

"Na I'm good that's the last one" Scott replied, before taking a step back and surveying his work. He nodded to himself. "Okay Virg, the kids that are mobile, you start taking them up you lead the way with them and I will gather the rest of them into this area here so you can come back with the mole and collect us" Scott instructed his brother, effortlessly switching back into his field commander role. Virgil sighed to himself, he had known that that was coming, it just didn't make him any happier about it. He looked away, he knew that Scott would see his frustration and concern written on his face and didn't really want to place any more weight on his brother's shoulders.

"Yeah sure no problem. You be okay down here?" Virgil asked, trying his best to place a nonchalant tone to his voice. Scott nodded without hesitation.

"Yeah sure no problem" he replied, not meeting his brother's eyes. "Okay guys, time for you to get out of here" he told the group sat on the floor in front of him. "Now I need you to follow Virgil here, he is going to lead you all out of here" he told them, and none of them needed to be told twice and they scrambled behind Virgil desperate to get back out into the fresh air. As soon as the group were out of his line of sight, Scott allowed his body to sag to the floor. He took a few moments to gather his thoughts and settle his breathing before he could continue with the next task at hand.

It was incredibly slow progress for Virgil, he was desperate to get his brother out as quickly as possible, it broke his heart to leave Scott behind like that but he also knew that he had no choice. Virgil was pleased that the rescue seemed to be going to plan so far, he would shortly be reaching the end of the tunnel and that would be all twenty two children out safely, then all he had to do was to rejoin Scott with the mole to get the remaining seven out, he just hoped that Scott could hold on that long.

Scott had got all of the more seriously injured kids together, now all that he could do was to sit and wait and pray that they would survive. Too many people died around him, maybe he was in the wrong business, his luck rubbed off on others and caused them to worsen. He sighed and then coughed as his lungs filled with dust and grime from the area around him. He sat back and surveyed around him, it was just like the mine, the rancid smells, the dust hanging in the air and the endless darkness all around him. He shook as a shudder ran through him he needed to get out of here, his body ached from exertion, but what affected him more was the ache to his soul as his mind brought back ghosts from the past that taunted him as he desperately tried to control his breathing- not for his benefit but for the children around him that were depending on him.

Virgil practically sprinted across to the mole, now that the children were safely in the care of the medical staff hi thoughts were firmly focussed on his brother and getting him to safety. Just as he was jumping into the mole his communicator started to flash, a second later the anxious face of his father filled the screen.

"Virgil? I need a progress report" Jeff barked at his second born, his fear and concern masked by his clipped and professional manner.

"The minor injuries have al been evacuated, props are in place and now I am taking the mole down to get the non-mobile casualties out" Virgil replied, his tone as equally professional as his father and his answer factual. Jeff nodded in response.

"Where's Scott?" Jeff asked, allowing some fear to show in his face.

"He is down with the rest of the children" Virgil replied.

"How's he doing?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know to be honest father, I just need to get him out of there" Virgil replied and the two men signed off, each wanting the eldest Tracey son to be brought to safety.

Scott found his mind wandering as he sat and waited for his brother, he had checked and rechecked on all of the kids a hundred times, and now there was nothing left for him to do but to sit back and wait. He was so used to being the one in control, instructing everyone else on what to do next, that to be sat waiting for his brother with nothing to do but stare into emptiness and await his brother's arrival. He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, the action only serving to smudge the dirt further into his face. He was exhausted and his body ached down to his bones. He turned his head from side to side trying to ease the discomfort, and nearly fell over when a sneeze rocked him, his head aching against the force of the movement. He breathed in and promptly his body was racked with coughs, the thickness of the air making it impossible to gather his breath back, he leant back in an attempt to open his airway and coughed as hard as he could to dislodge whatever was causing the heaviness to his chest. He had to admit that even he was concerned for his own well being when a track of blood flowed down his chin. He promptly wiped it away in confusion and prayed a little bit harder for Virgil to hurry up.

Virgil sighed in relief at finally getting back to where his brother was sat waiting for him. He practically leapt out of the mole and marched over to where his brother sat still.

"Scott? Scott you okay man?" he asked in concern, wishing that the light would allow him to get a good look at his brother. Scott shook his head to clear the cobwebs, as his brother's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Yeah Virg, I'm fine, lets get these kids out" he replied, not meeting his brother's eyes. The two men worked in silence to get all of the children safely stowed in the mole, before they also jumped in. Just as he stepped through the doorway Scott was once more racked with a sneezing fit. Virgil looked at him questioningly, eyebrow raised. "Dust" was all Scott said in reply, blowing his nose on a tissue that Virgil handed him and merely nodding his thanks. Scott spent the trip back up to the surface just trying to prevent the coughs from coming up from his chest, whilst Virgil surveyed him in concern. Both men were relieved to finally both be out of the dark disaster made cave. The mole broke the surface and a flood of people approached helping to get all the children out of the International rescue craft, which saved the two exhausted brothers a task. They both sat back and watched for the first time in their lives. Virgil only regretted the fact that it was pitch black darkness out and he couldn't get a good look at his brother, he knew that if anything was wrong it would be a battle to get his brother to tell him, he sighed to himself knowing full well that he wasn't afraid of that battle and he would eventually win it.

The two brothers packed their equipment away quickly and precisely and sat back to have a quick bottle of water before returning to their respective crafts. Both of them were beyond exhaustion and wanted nothing more than to fall into their beds and sleep through until daylight, neither of them were looking forward to the hours flight home, but both knew that it was a necessary evil. Scott as ever, after a rescue like this one, flew level with Thunderbird Two, he could easily have shot ahead, but his protective streak won out and he chose to keep an eye on his brother to make sure that they both got home safely. There was no conversation on the way home with both men lost in their own thought, but with the closeness of the two men words weren't necessary. Scott breathed a huge sigh of relief when he saw Tracey Island in the distance, permission was granted and finally he was able to land his craft and head for a much needed sleep.

End Chapter Six


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Mrs Hobgoblin thank you for your reviews!! Glad to know that you are reading and enjoying-how's this for updating??

Please please please review!!!!

Chapter Seven

Scott tossed and turned in his bed, images flitting through his mind as his brain refused to shut down and allow him his much needed rest. His pale skin was glazed in a sheen of perspiration as memories assailed his senses. Heart pounding in his fragile chest he shot up in his bed encompassed and tangled in his sweat soaked sheets. His breath came in ragged gasps as he desperately tried to control his emotions. He rubbed a hand over his pale face and was dismayed to once more find blood covering his trembling fingers as he pulled his arm away once more. He sighed and choked on the coughs that overwhelmed him. Once he managed to gain some semblance of control over his fragile body he staggered to his feet and into his bathroom, he had to hold back a gasp at the reflection that met his gaze. Tired old eyes stared back at him from a pale strained face. Red smudges of blood evident around his mouth as he splashed cold water over his cheeks. He leant, both hands rested, against the sink regaining his self control and summoning up the strength to return to his his mussed bed.

Virgil sighed as he once more sat up in bed, he just couldn't settle, his mind was far too active from the occurrences of the day. He knew that something was playing on Scott's mind, he didn't know what it was, he just knew that it worried him. He sighed again as he got to his feet, he knew he would never be able to sleep until he checked on the older man. Hi mind made up he quickly got to the doorway and headed to Scott's room just down the corridor, his heart jumped to his throat when he entered the room and found the bed empty, a small bloodstain on the pillow and his brother nowhere to be seen.

"Scott?" he called out, his heart quickening in concern for his brother. His sharp eyes surveyed the room and lead him to the bathroom, where he was half relieved and half concerned to find his brother, sat on the floor next to the sink eyes shut as if in pain.

"Scott?" the younger man spoke again, this time hi voice tinged with a bit of fear.

"I'm okay Virg" the older man replied, not opening his eyes and not moving from his position. Virgil couldn't hide his confusion at what was going on, he shrugged mentally and walked carefully forward before sitting down beside his brother.

"Anything you want to talk about?" he asked, fearing he already knew the answer. Scott spoke his head slowly, not really knowing what to say to his brother.

"Honest Virgil I am okay, just couldn't sleep that's all" Scott continued telling his brother a half truth that he hoped he would accept. He opened his bloodshot eyes to finally make eye contact with the younger man. Virgil looked back, wordlessly surveying his brother, not doubting for a second the truth behind the words, it was more the reason why he couldn't sleep that bothered him. Virgil got to his feet and wordlessly reached his arm out for his brother to take his hand. Scott gratefully accepted the gesture and allowed the younger man to pull him to his feet. Wordlessly the two men headed back over to the bed and, exhausted and he was, Scott climbed straight in. Virgil silently pulled the covers back over his brother.

"Do you want me to stay for a while?" he asked, no hint of judgement in his voice. Scott looked his brother straight in the face, not detecting any ulterior motive he simply nodded, yet his deep blue eyes shone with gratitude through the sadness. Virgil smiled lightly, taking up his position in the chair and resting his feet lightly against the edge of the bed, he settled himself down. He had no intention of leaving his post for the rest of the night, he just wasn't willing to argue that point with his stubborn brother.

Scott blinked against the daylight and fought against the weight holding him down against the bed. His brain not yet awake, he pushed whatever it was off of him and rolled out of the bed before his mind could catch up with his body.

"Scott what the hell!" Virgil exclaimed as he found himself tossed onto the floor. Scott shook himself together.

"Virgil!Sorry! I didn't know. What were ya doing in bed with me?" he asked in confusion. Virgil sighed as he pulled himself out of the tangle of sheets and back to his feet. It was gone midday both brothers had clearly been exhausted and had slept much later than usual.

"You had a bad dream, I tried to make you feel better, as I did so ya sort of rolled on me and I didn't have the heart to disturb you so I stayed put, then I get woken up by ya ninja-ing my arse" Virgil explained briefly. Scott looked at his brother in disbelief for a moment his mind still not fully caught up. After a moment he nodded, not fully remembering but not doubting his brother.

"Sorry Virgil, I guess you just caught me by surprise is all" he apologised, his face flushing with embarrassment at his overreaction. Virgil chuckled lightly keen to save his brother's embarrassment.

"It's okay Scott, I didn't expect such lightening reflexes in one of your age is all" Virgil replied winking to his older brother, he ducked just as a pillow went flying past his head- and watched as it went flying straight into the face of their father- Jeff who looked completely unamused as he was covered in a shower of feathers from the offending item. Both boys watched- completely gobsmacked before they burst into spontaneous laughter at the sight before them.

"Debrief in my office in 30 minutes" the billionaire told his sons- his sons who were responsible for multi million dollars worth of flying machines and equipment but stood in front of him like a pair of giggling schoolboys.

"Yes sir" they replied together, both desperately trying to keep straight faces but not suceeding. Jeff shook his head gently trying to refrain from laughing himself before he left the two men to it to go and join the others for breakfast.

End Chapter Seven

Please review!!!!


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Not a bad speed of update here guys!! Please keep reviewing and reading I do appreciate your comments!!

I have written this chapter sat first class on a train down to my home town of London with a bottle of wine so excuse any typos, am even using their internet to upload heh heh heh.

Chapter Eight

The two Tracey boys headed straight to the kitchen, Scott set about making the coffee whilst Virgil put on some toast. Ordinarily they may have tried for a more filling brunch, however they both knew how much Jeff hated to be kept waiting. The two boths worked in silence as they set about their everyday task. As soon as they were doen they sat side by side at the breakfast bar and ate their toast, before sitting and sipping at the hot coffee.

"Thanks Virg" Scott spoke softly breaking the easy silence between the two men.

"What for?" the younger man questioned confused by the comment.

"For last night, I appreciate it" Scott responded, before smiling slightly at his younger brother and getting up and walking to his father's ofice. Virgil smiled lightly to himself, please that Scott was at least acknowledging that the previous night had happened and not trying to brush it under the carpet as he usually did. With a small shake of his head Virgil jumped off his stool and followed his brother to the debrief with their father.

Virgil sat in silence as he listened to his brother giving a brief account of what had occurred on their last rescue, he knew full well that his brother was giving an edited version of the rescue, yet they both knew that Virgil would not call his brother on it, he would never hurt him like that. He sighed to himself, careful not to look directly at his brother. Scott finished quickly, leaving out at least eighty percent of what had happened, but Virgil knew that it was simply because he couldn't face verbalising certain events, even he knew that the little girl that Scott had fought so valantly to save had died before she could be helped.

"Virgil anything to add?" Jeff asked his son, who looked like he was sat in another World somewhere all on his own. Virgil shook his head quickly to clear his thoughts.

"No father, I think Scott's account more or less covers it" he replied, not missing the grateful glance that Scott shot his way.

"Okay then boys, good job, go and relax" Jeff instructed them, both younger men nodded and got to their feet, before Jeff's voice once more halted them. "Oh actually Virgil, can you spare a moment I need to just speak to you about your trip to New York" Scott rolled his eyes and smiled grimly in sympathy to his younger brother, before turning on his heels and practically fleeing before he could get conned into going on the dreaded business trip in his brother's place. As Scott had left Virgil once more took his seat that he had only just vacated.

"Father what do we need to arrange?" he asked, his voice clearly conveying his lack of enthusiasm.

"Virgil, what are you and your brother not telling me about that rescue?" Jeff asked, his voice deadly serious. Virgil's mouth dropped open caught completely off guard by the question.

"Er, what do you mean Dad? It is just as Scott said" Virgil replied,cautiously knowing when he was caught but not really willing to surrender just yet.

"I don't doubt for a second that what your brother told me is true, I juts wonder what he isn't telling me" Jeff replied, the billionaire not fooled for a second by his middle son.

"How do you mean?" Virgil asked, his voice giving away nothing.

"Your brother was out of radio contact for some time, he comes back looking like he has seen a ghost and coughing and spluttering all over the place, I catch the two of you in his room this morning looking like you are plotting a bank job and yet from Scott's account nothing whatsoever out of the ordinary occurred, I don't buy it" Jeff told him his eyes never leaving the face of his son. Virgil sighed to himself.

"Dad nothing really happened, honest. Scott just had some issues with the small spaces and the dark brought some stuff back I guess, plus it was kids involved I think it overwhelmed him a bit, but he got through it and it is fine now" Virgil explained, figuring that sticking to half truths would be best.

"A young girl died in his arms didn't she?" Jeff asked, not knowing how he knew, but somehow he did. Virgil sighed once more then just nodded, he knew when he was beat. "Okay Virgil you can go, tell Scott that you fly out in two weeks, it has been delayed because of Karen being off work. You are to use the extra time on the Island to get him to open up, we don't want to risk losing our boy" Jeff instructed his son. Virgil grinned, he had intended on doing just that but having extra time to do it and getting out of the New York trip for an extra two weeks was even better.

"Yes sir" he replied, getting to his feet and trotting off to find his older brother.

Virgil found Scott stretching off, just about to set off on his daily run around the Island.

"Hey Scott, mind if I join you?" Virgil asked, Scott's eyebrows raised in mock shock.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with the real Virgil Tracey?" Scott asked, Virgil wasn't unfit by any stretch of the imagination, but he tended to prefer a quick sprint on the treadmill than anything resembling real exercise. Virgil chuckled lightly at the comment.

"The kids are in the gym and I don't feel safe" Virgil replied in a mock scared tone. Scott grinned in reply.

"Okay I will wait for ya for five" he replied and Virgil nodded before jogging off to get changed.

End Chapter Eight

Please review!!!


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Oh my god I really can't believe how long it has been since I updated, I have slapped my own wrist so being so slack, anyway at last here is the next chapter, please review!!

Chapter Nine

The two brothers jogged along the sand in silence, Virgil simply concentrating on his brother. He wanted to be there if Scott decided he wanted to talk, although he doubted he would. Scott usually ran and ran and ran, yet today they had only been going for ten minutes and Virgil could hear his brother's breathing over the sounds of the waves and it concerned him. His concern was only heightened by the hacking cough that his elder and closest brother had developed, he could hear the rattle to his brother's chest and he didn't like it one bit. To Scott it was as though he didn't even notice, his pace continued and he showed no signs of giving in to his body at all. Virgil sighed to himself as he run, and due to his distraction almost missed his brother falling back.

"Scott!" Virgil yelled in alarm reaching out to his brother who slumped to his knees, his body wracked with coughs that shook his entire being. Scott found his vision swimming and his heart racing as he valiantly struggled to catch his breath. Virgil hovered over his fallen brother his hand resting on Scott's shoulder, desperately trying to think how he could help hi struggling brother. After a few moments just as Virgil was about to use his wrist comm to summon help Scott seemed to gather himself together and get control over his laboured breathing. The two men sat in silence, Scott simply concentrating on drawing his breath, Virgil still shaken from the attack he had just seen assail his brother. Once he was sure that Scott had control over his breath again he raised the inevitable.

"What the heck was that?" the pale man asked his older brother. Scott closed his eyes tightly shut in response. "What's going on?" Virgil asked again when no verbal response was forthcoming from his brother.

"Dust" Scott replied, not looking up and making no attempts to get to his feet. Virgil sighed deeply.

"Dust? You expect me to believe that bro?" he asked the struggling man in front of him. "Come on Scott what's going on?" he asked again, his tone conveying his concern. Scott sighed, as much as his aching lungs would allow.

"Nothing Virg, honest" the older man replied, managing to regain some control over his breathing. "Think I have picked up a chest infection or something that's all" Scott replied, finally looking his brother in the eye. Virgil looked at him trying to gauge how much of the truth he was getting. He sighed to himself.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" he asked, his tone more than conveying his concern for his brother. Scott nodded, his gaze never leaving his brother's. "Ok, well maybe you should speak to Brains and get some antibiotics or something?" he suggested is concern not leaving his tanned face. Scott coughed lightly holding his hand over his mouth as his lungs reverberated in his aching chest.

"Yeah Virg, I'll speak to Brains, but don't tell Dad" Scott agreed with a sigh. Virgil hesitated before nodding lightly.

"Ok, ok I won't tell him. But you better see Brains or I will" he warned the older male. Scott grinned slightly and then nodded to signal his agreement. Virgil reached out a hand, which Scott accepted and was gratefully hoisted to his feet and within a few minutes the two brothers were both waling slowly side by side back towards the family home. Unbeknown to Virgil Scott rubbed his other hand against his black shorts, keen for his younger brother not to see the blood that stained his palm.

End Chapter Nine

Please review!!


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Sorry for such a long time between updates, I get married in five weeks so with that, work, and everything else have been really really busy, anyway thank you to those that have been reviewing and sticking with this despite the long gaps between updates! I will try and be better from now on!

Chapter Ten

Scott flopped bonelessly down onto his bed, his exhaustion clear in every cell of him. He couldnt even find the energy to change out of his jogging clothes, as he laid flat on his back, his muscular arm resting across his bloodshot eyes, even he could hear the wheezing in his chest as he drew each breath. As he laid there he could feel the room spinning around him, his head swaying with dizziness even as he lay still. His chest felt heavy as though a bookcase lay on it, and every muscle in him throbbed with a continuous ache. He felt himself slowly drifting away as exhaustion set in and sleep claimed him. Just as he was about to fully succumb he was snatched back to consciousness by someone entering the room, he carefully raised his head, the only thing his aching soul would allow him to move. Through bleary eyes he saw the faint figure of Brains stood over him.

Brains? he questioned quietly.

Hhhhhhhi Sc Sc Scott Brains greeted the younger man quietly.

Whats up? Scott asked softly, his voice almost trembling with the effort.

I heard that you werwerwerent feeling so good so I came to chchchcheck on you Brains explained, keeping his tone level to disguise his concern at the young Traceys appearance.

Virgil huh? Scott answered, his voice not angry, merely unsurprised that his younger brother was once more looking after him. Brains made no reply, he simply moved closer to the bed, gently he placed the back of his hand on the younger mans forehead. He nearly recoiled at the burning skin, he bit his lip and reached into his medikit bag and extracted a thermometer. Carefully he applied it onto the obviously sick man, and was shocked to see the reading.

Er Scott, I er need to er run some tests. Your tetetetemperature is quite high the scientist explained, before he quickly left the room to gather some assistance in moving the ill Tracey.

*****//////

Brains what is wrong with him? Virgil asked, hating the pitch that his voice had taken, but unable to hide the deep rooted concern he held for his brother.

I dont knknknow Virgil, I neneneneed to run more tests Brains replied, busily attaching cables and machines to the now unconscious Scott. Virgil rubbed his hands tiredly over his face, thanking every god that he had asked Brains to check on his older brother, and begging the same gods to help the same brother now. Scott had been through too much in the last few years to then get sick just as things were getting better. Virgil looked over his shoulder at his father who stood anxiously behind him, the fear for a child written all over his face. His eyes were fixed on the pale sweaty face of his eldest child, he couldnt bear it if he lost him.

Virgil seeing his own fear reflected in the face of his father walked over to the older man, and stood closely to him.

Scott is strong Dad, he will fight this Virgil told his father, he would never admit to anyone that he had said it with far more conviction than he felt.

End Chapter Ten

Please review!!!!


End file.
